gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Krieg der Fünf Könige
thumb|350px|Aufteilung der Fünf Königreiche zu Beginn des Krieges Der Krieg der Fünf Könige (im Original: War of the Five Kings) ist die bisher bedeutendste militärische Auseinandersetzung auf dem Kontinent Westeros seit der Rebellion von Robert Baratheon gegen das Haus Targaryen. In Folge des unerwarteten Todes von König Robert I. brach ein Thronstreit innerhalb der königlichen Familie aus. Grund dafür war die Behauptung, dass Roberts Sohn Joffrey ein Bastard und Usurpator sei, der aus einer inzestuösen Beziehung seiner Mutter, Königin Cersei, und ihrem Zwillingsbruder, Ser Jaime Lennister, hervorgegangen sei. Als Joffrey den Eisernen Thron als König Joffrey I. bestieg und kurz darauf Eddard Stark hinrichten ließ, regte sich der erste Widerstand. Man kann allerdings auch den Zeitpunkt als Beginn des Krieges sehen, als Eddard Stark Beric Dondarrion aussendet, um Gregor Clegane zu töten, der auf Tywin Lennisters Befehl in die Flusslande eingefallen war. Roberts Brüder machten, aufgrund von Joffreys fragwürdiger Abstammung, ebenfalls Thronansprüche geltend: Der ältere Bruder, Stannis Baratheon, forderte sein Erbrecht als ältester noch lebender Sohn des Hauses Baratheon ein, während Renly Baratheon als jüngster Sohn seinen geringeren Anspruch durch militärische Überlegenheit, unterstützt durch das wohlhabende Haus Tyrell sowie die Mehrheit der Lords der Sturmlande, durchzusetzen versuchte. Die Situation wurde zusätzlich erschwert, als Robb Stark, Lord von Winterfell, mit einer Armee Richtung Süden marschierte, um seinen Vater, Lord Eddard Stark, zu befreien. Er fiel in die von Lennister-Truppen besetzten Flusslande ein und wurde nach einigen Siegen von seinen Getreuen zum König des Nordens ausgerufen. Nachdem Eddard unter dem Vorwand des Verrats auf Befehl von König Joffrey hingerichtet wurde, erklärte sich der Norden (einschließlich der Flusslande) zu einem souveränen Königreich, das nicht mehr der Herrschaft des Eisernen Thrones unterstand. Nachdem Robb Stark Richtung Süden mit seiner Armee reiste, nutzte Balon Graufreud die Chance, um den geschwächten Norden anzugreifen und sich selbst zum König der Eiseninseln auszurufen. Dabei wurde er von seiner einzigen Tochter Asha und seinem verachteten Sohn Theon unterstützt. Allerdings war Renly Baratheon zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot, sodass es immer nur vier Könige gleichzeitig gab. Während des Krieges wurde auch König Joffrey auf seinem Hochzeitsfest ermordet, so dass sein Bruder Tommen ihm auf den Thron folgte. Später rief sich noch Euron Graufreud nach dem Tod seines Bruders zum König der Eiseninseln aus , und Jon Schnee wurde nach der Schlacht der Bastarde von den Rittern des Grünen Tals und den Lords des Nordens zum König des Nordens ausgerufen. Ebenso ließ sich Cersei Lennister nach dem Tod von Tommen zur Königin der Sieben Königslande erklären. Übersicht bis |Ausgang =Ausgang: *Entmachtung des Hauses Tully *Ermordung von Renly Baratheon *Ermordung von Robb Stark *Tötung Stannis' Baratheons *Ermordung von König Joffrey I. Baratheon auf seinem Hochzeitsfest *Ermordung von Balon Graufreud *Ermordung von Doran Martell *Suizid von König Tommen I. Baratheon. *Thronbesteigung durch Euron III. Graufreud *Thronbesteigung durch Cersei I. Lennister *Thronbesteigung durch Jon Schnee *Übernahme Drachensteins durch Daenerys Targaryen |Seite1 = |Seite2 = |Seite3 = |Seite4 = |Seite5 = |Untergebene1 = Vereidigt auf Winterfell: *Haus Bolton (Überläufer) *Haus Umber (Überläufer) *Haus Karstark (Überläufer) *Haus Glauer *Haus Mormont *Haus Cerwyn *Haus Dustin *Haus Hornwald *Haus Tallhart *Haus Manderly *Haus Tully Vereidigt auf Schnellwasser: *Haus Bracken *Haus Mallister *Haus Schwarzhain *Haus Whent *Haus Muton *Haus Frey (Überläufer) |Untergebene2 = Vereidigt auf Peik: *Haus Harlau *Haus Guthbruder *Haus Merlyn *Haus Sparr |Untergebene3 = Vereidigt auf Königsmund: *Haus Lennister *Haus Slynt *Haus Schurwerth *Haus Thorn *Haus Hollard *Haus Tyrell (Nach Renlys Tod) *Haus Bolton (Nach Robbs Tod) *Haus Umber (Nach Robbs Tod) *Haus Karstark (Nach Robbs Tod) *Haus Baelish (Nach Robbs Tod) Vereidigt auf Casterlystein: *Haus Marbrand *Haus Rallenhall *Haus Clegane *Haus Lorch *Haus Payn *Haus Leffert *Haus Sarsfeld *Haus Swyft |Untergebene4 = Vereidigt auf Sturmkap: *Haus Estermont *Haus Tarth *Haus Errol *Haus Caron *Haus Trant *Haus Tyrell Vereidigt auf Rosengarten: *Haus Tarly *Haus Hohenturm *Haus Florent *Haus Fossowey *Haus Rothweyn *Haus Aschfurt |Untergebene5 = Vereidigt auf Drachenstein: *Haus Velaryon *Haus Seewert *Haus Celtigar Vereidigt auf Sturmkap: *Haus Estermont *Haus Tarth *Haus Errol *Haus Caron *Haus Erbsengraben *Haus Mausgut *Haus Florent (Nach Renlys Tod) *Haus Fossowey (Nach Renlys Tod) *Haus Heckenfeld |Kommandant1 = König des Nordens {Robb Stark} *{Großjon Umber} *{Roose Bolton} (Überläufer) *{Galbart Glauer} *{Rickard Karstark} *{Maegen Mormont} *{Hoster Tully} *Edmure Tully *{Brynden Tully} *Jonos Bracken *{Walder Frey} (Überläufer) |Kommandant2 = König der Eiseninseln {Balon Graufreud} *Asha Graufreud *Theon Graufreud |Kommandant3 = König auf dem Eisernen Thron {Joffrey Baratheon} {Tommen Baratheon} *{Tywin Lennister} *Tyrion Lennister (zeitweise) *{Kevan Lennister} *Jaime Lennister *{Maes Tyrell} (später) *{Loras Tyrell} (später) *Gregor Clegane *{Roose Bolton} (später) *{Walder Frey} (später) |Kommandant4 = König in Rosengarten {Renly Baratheon} *{Maes Tyrell} (Überläufer) *{Randyll Tarly} *{Loras Tyrell} (Überläufer) |Kommandant5 = König in der Meerenge {Stannis Baratheon} *Davos Seewert *{Axell Florent} |Staffel 1 = Feldzug von Tywin Lennister (Rot): #Schlacht am Goldzahn #Schlacht bei Mummersfurt #Belagerung von Schnellwasser #Eroberung der Flusslande Feldzug von Robb Stark (Blau): #Lager bei Maidengraben #Ankunft bei den Zwillingen #Schlacht am Grünen Arm #Schlacht im Wisperwald #Schlacht der Lager #Rückzug von Roose Bolton (Roman) Hinrichtung von Eddard Stark |Staffel 2 = Ereignisse: *Befreiung von Burg Rabenbaum *Befreiung von Steinheck *Massaker von Königsmund *Überfall am Götterauge *Schlacht von Ochsenfurt *Plünderung von Aschmark *Attentat auf Renly Baratheon *Schlacht bei Maidengraben *Überfall auf Torrhenschanze *Schlacht bei Tiefwald Motte *Einnahme von Winterfell *Aufstand von Königsmund *Schlacht am Gelben Arm *Kapitulation der Burg Bruch *Schlacht am Schwarzwasser *Plünderung von Winterfell |Staffel 3 = Ereignisse: *Befreiung von Harrenhal *Schlacht bei der Steinmühle *Rote Hochzeit |Staffel 4 = Ereignisse: *Purpurne Hochzeit *Überfall auf Grauenstein *Gerichtsprozess von Tyrion Lennister *Einnahme von Maidengraben *Zweites Urteil durch Kampf von Tyrion Lennister *Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung *Attentat auf Tywin Lennister |Staffel 5 = Ereignisse: *Schlacht um Winterfell |Staffel 6 = Ereignisse: *Ellaria Sands Putsch in Dorne *Attentat auf Roose Bolton *Attentat auf Balon Graufreud *Königsthing *Zweite Belagerung von Schnellwasser *Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell *Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor *Ermordung von Walder Frey }} 'Kombattanten' Folgende Könige sind namensgebend für den "Krieg der Fünf Könige". Der König auf dem Eisernen Thron Der König in Rosengarten Der König in der Meerenge Der König des Nordens Der König der Eiseninseln Weitere Könige Könige, die einem der fünf Könige nachfolgten: Tommen Baratheon, König der Sieben Königslande right|180px Nach dem Tod von König Joffrey auf seiner Hochzeit wird Tommen Baratheon zum König der Sieben Königslande gekrönt. Nach dem Tod der Hand des Königs Tywin Lennister, geht Tommen einen Bund mit den Spatzen ein, einer strengen Glaubensgruppe des Glaube an die Sieben. Cersei Lennister, die Mutter des Königs, stellt in seinem Namen den Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens wieder her, um somit den Einfluss der Tyrells zu verringern. Der Glaube erreicht unkontrollierten Einfluss über den König und das Königreich. Schließlich stürzt sich Tommen Baratheon in den Tod, nachdem die Große Septe von Baelor in die Luft gesprengt wurde. Euron Graufreud, König der Eiseninseln right|180px Euron Graufreud kehrt nach Peik zurück und stürzt seinen Bruder, Balon Graufreud, von einer Brücke. Während des Königsthing gelingt es ihm, sich gegen seine Nichte, Asha Graufreud, durchzusetzen. Euron wird gekrönt und will ein Bündnis mit Daenerys Targaryen eingehen, um die Sieben Königslande einzunehmen. Dieser Plan wird allerdings von seiner Nichte und seinem Neffen durchkreuzt, da diese bereits auf dem Weg zu Daenerys sind. Euron lässt eine große Flotte bauen. Königin Cersei Lennister lädt ihn daraufhin nach Königsmund ein, um ein eventuelles Bündnis zu besprechen. Euron bietet ihr die Eiserne Flotte an, allerdings fordert er eine Vermählung zwischen Cersei und ihm. Cersei lehnt dies ab, da Euron nicht vertrauenswürdig genug sei. Euron verspricht ihr ein Geschenk, um damit ihr Herz zu erobern. Er will nicht zurückkehren, bis er das Geschenk hat. Er überfällt mit der Eisernen Flotte die Targaryenflotte und kann dabei zwei der Sandschlangen, Nymeria und Obara Sand töten. Ellaria und Tyene Sand, sowie Asha Graufreud werden als Geiseln mitgenommen. Euron wird in Königsmund als Held gefeiert und übergibt Cersei sein Geschenk. Dabei handelt es sich um, wie er sagt, Gerechtigkeit. Gerechtigkeit für den Mord an ihrer Tochter Myrcella. Er präsentiert ihr Ellaria und Tyene, die Mörder ihrer Tochter. Cersei verspricht Euron ihm daraufhin ihn zu heiraten, sobald der Krieg vorrüber ist. Euron ist nun für die Flotte der Königin verantwortlich. Nach einem Angriff auf Casterlystein, durch die Unbefleckten von Daenerys Targaryen, zerstört Euron die Targaryenflotte vor Casterlystein, wodurch die Unbefleckten fest sitzen. Aufgrund von Verhandlungen über einen möglichen Waffenstillstand, reist Euron zurück nach Königsmund. In der Drachengrube wird ihnen ein Wiedergänger vorgeführt, woraufhin Euron die Verhandlungen verlässt und sich angeblich auf die Eiseninseln zurückzieht. Dies ist jedoch nur ein Vorwand. In Wahrheit reist er nach Essos, um die Goldene Kompanie nach Westeros zu bringen, da Cersei diese im Kampf um die Krone nutzen will. Jon Schnee, König des Nordens right|König Jon Schnee|180px Nach der Zweiten Schlacht um Winterfell, auch Schlacht der Bastarde genannt, versammeln sich die Lords des Nordens und des Grünen Tals in der Halle von Winterfell. Dort erklären sie Jon Schnee zum König des Nordens. Er versucht den Norden gegen den ankommenden Krieg gegen die Weißen Wanderer vorzubereiten. Dafür benötigen sie unter anderem Waffen aus Drachenglas, da dies die Weißen Wanderer töten kann. Jon erhält die Information, dass sich ein Berg aus Drachenglas auf Drachenstein befindet. Zeitgleich erhält er eine Einladung nach Drachenstein, um sich mit Daenerys Targaryen zu treffen, das Knie vor ihr zu beugen und sie somit als seine Königin, und damit auch des Nordens, anzuerkennen. Die Lords des Nordens sind gegen die Reise nach Drachenstein und erinnern daran, was passiert, wenn Starks in den Süden reisen. Allerdings braucht Jon ihre Hilfe und nimmt die Einladung an. Auf Drachenstein angekommen, wird er von Tyrion Lennister, Missandei und einigen Dothraki zum Thronsaal begleitet. Dort trifft er auf Daenerys Targaryen. Er meint Daenerys würde seine Hilfe brauchen, sowie Jon ihre Hilfe benötigt. Jon erzählt von den Weißen Wanderern, den Wiedergängern und dem Nachtkönig, stößt jedoch auf wenig Zustimmung. Nach einer langen Diskussion werden die beiden von Varys unterbrochen, der in den Thronsaal stürmt. Später erlaubt Daenerys Jon das Drachenglas aus dem Berg auf Drachenstein abzubauen. Innerhalb des Berges kann Jon Daenerys von der Existenz der Weißen Wanderer überzeugen, als die beiden alte Wandmalereien der Kinder des Waldes finden. Daraufhin begibt sich Jon mit einigen Männern nördlich der Mauer, um einen Wiedergänger zu fangen. Dabei kommt es zu einem scheinbar aussichtslosen Kampf, aber letztendlich werden sie von Daenerys gerettet. Jon beugt das Knie vor Daenerys und sie verspricht ihm im Kampf gegen die Weißen Wanderer zu helfen. Sie reisen gemeinsam nach Königsmund, um mit Königin Cersei einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. Aufgrund Jons Ehrlichkeit scheinen die Verhandlungen zu scheitern, allerdings stimmt Cersei, nach einem Gespräch mit Tyrion, dem Waffenstillstand zu und schickt ihre Truppen zur Unterstützung in den Norden. Cersei Lennister, Königin der Sieben Königslande right|180px Nach der Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor, den sie geplant hat, und dem Tod ihres letzten Kindes Tommen, wird Cersei von Qyburn als neue Königin der Sieben Königslande]] ausgerufen. Damit beendet sie die Dynastie des Hause Baratheons, die nun mit Tommens Tod ausgestorben sind. Aufgrund der Bedrohung von Daenerys Targaryen, die versucht den Eisernen Thron zu erobern, benötigt Cersei neue Verbündete. Sie lädt Euron Graufreud nach Königsmund ein, um Verhandlungsgespräche über ein Bündnis zu führen. Euron bietet ihr die Eiserne Flotte an, jedoch muss sie ihn dafür heiraten. Sie lehnt dieses Angebot ab, da er, ihrer Meinung nach, nicht vertrauenswürdig genug sei. Euron verspricht ihr ein Geschenk, womit er ihr Herz erobern will. Nach einiger Zeit kehrt er mit Ellaria und Tyene Sand zurück, die für den Mord an ihrer Tochter Myrcella verantwortlich sind. Sie verspricht ihm, ihn zu heiraten, jedoch erst wenn der Krieg vorrüber ist. Euron ist nun für die Königliche Flotte verantwortlich. Casterlystein ist nach einem Angriff, durch die Unbefleckten von Daenerys Targaryen, verloren, allerdings war dies ein Opfer, welches Jaime Lennister geplant hat. Inspiriert durch Robb Starks Taktik, durch die Jaime die Schlacht im Wisperwald verloren hat, opfert Jaime bewusst den Familiensitz der Familie, um diese Truppen für einen Angriff nach Rosengarten zu schicken. Euron Graufreud zerstört daraufhin die Schiffe der Targaryenflotte, wodurch die Unbefleckten festsitzen. Die Einnahme von Rosengarten ist erfolgreich, was den Tod von Olenna Tyrell zur Folge hat. Gold und Nahrungsmittel werden verladen und mit nach Königsmund genommen. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie auf dem Goldweg von Daenerys' Dothraki überrascht. Durch diese Schlacht muss die Krone einen herben Verlust verkraften, da die Truppen, aufgrund Daenerys Targaryens Einsatzes ihres Drachens, chancenlos sind. Viele Soldaten sind gefallen, allerdings haben einige das Knie vor Daenerys gebeugt. Randyll und Dickon Tarly werden bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt und hingerichtet. Durch Gespräche mit Tycho Nestoris kann Cersei auf Unterstützung der Eisernen Bank von Braavos zählen. Um einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln, reisen Daenerys Targaryen und Jon Schnee mit ihrer Gefolgschaft nach Königsmund. In der Drachengrube wird Cersei ein Wiedergänger vorgeführt, woraufhin Euron Graufreud aufsteht und sich angeblich auf die Eiseninseln zurückzieht. Nach einem Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder Tyrion, stimmt Cersei dem Waffenstillstand zu und befehligt ihre Truppen in den Norden zu ziehen. Später offenbart Cersei in einem Gespräch mit Jaime, dass Euron in Wahrheit auf dem Weg nach Essos ist, um die Goldene Kompanie nach Westeros zu bringen, da sie ihre Truppen nicht in den Norden ziehen lässt, sondern einen Angriff plant. Der Waffenstillstand war nur ein Vorwand. Daraufhin verlässt Jaime Königsmund und reitet in den Norden. ' en' Folgende bedeutende Fraktionen sind nicht am "Krieg der Fünf Könige" zu Anfang beteiligt. Das Haus Arryn Das Haus Arryn und die Ritter des Grünen Tals standen diesem Konflikt neutral gegenüber. Lady Lysa Arryn, die für ihren minderjährigen Sohn Robin Arryn regierte, erklärte, dass ihre Ritter im Tal bleiben werden, um ihren Herren zu beschützen. Trotz der Bitte ihrer Schwester, Catelyn Stark, verweigerte Lady Arryn ihre Unterstützung. Sie bezweifelte, dass Robb Stark dem kriegserfahrenen Tywin Lennister etwas entgegen zu setzen hatte. Nach dem Tod von Lysa Arryn hat Petyr Baelish großen Einfluss auf den jungen Lord des Grünen Tals. Er kann ihn davon überzeugen die Starks zu unterstützen, was zum Sieg der Starks bei der Zweiten Schlacht um Winterfell führte. Als Jon Schnee zum König des Nordens ernannt wurde, schließen sich die Lords den Grünen Tals den Starks an. Das Haus Martell Das Haus Martell, das sich bereits mehrmals gegen Eroberer zur Wehr setzen konnte, folgt seit Roberts Rebellion einem Kurs der Isolation. Zu Beginn des Krieges war das Haus Martell eines der ersten, das seine Neutralität erklärte. Tyrion Lennister versuchte durch Heirat ihre Unterstützung zu gewinnen und bot dem jüngsten Sohn des Hauses die Hand von Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon. Nach dem Tod von Oberyn Martell spaltete sich die oberste Führung, da Doran Martell es weiterhin nicht für gut hieß in den Krieg zu ziehen. Ellaria Sand, die sich an den Tod von Oberyn rächen wollte, versuchte mit Hilfe von Myrcella ein Druckmittel gegen die Lennisters zu bilden. Jaime Lennister und Bronn reisen inkognito nach Dorne, um Myrcella zu befreien. Prinz Doran erlaubt Jaime die Mitnahme von Myrcella. Allerdings soll sein Sohn Trystan mit ihnen reisen, damit die Heirat vollzogen und das Bündnis zwischen Haus Martell und Lennister weiter bestehen kann. Trystan soll außerdem Oberyns Platz im Kleinen Rat einnehmen. Ellaria Sand ist von diesem Vorschlag nicht begeistert. Bei der Verabschiedung küsst Ellaria Myrcella. Sie hat jedoch zuvor ein Gift auf ihre Lippen aufgetragen, welches man den Langen Abschied nennt. Auf dem Schiff nach Königsmund stirbt Myrcella in den Armen von Jaime. Trystan wird von Obara ermordet. Als diese Nachricht Sonnspeer erreicht, tötet Ellaria Prinz Doran. Nach den Ereignissen in Königsmund und die Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor, bei der unter anderem Margaery, Maes und Loras Tyrell starben, reist Olenna Tyrell nach Sonnspeer. Gemeinsam schließen sich Haus Tyrell und Haus Martell dem Haus Targaryen, um somit die Dynastie der Lennister zu stürzen. Später werden Ellaria und Tyene Sand von Euron Graufreud gefangen genommen und nach Königsmund gebracht. Nymeria und Obara Sand wurden von Euron während des Überfalls getötet. Cersei küsst Tyene auf die Lippen, auf denen sie den Langen Abschied aufgetragen hat. Da sich die einzigen Mitglieder des Hause Martell in Gefangenschaft befinden, können sie Daenerys nicht weiterhin unterstützen und am Krieg teilnehmen. Die Königin jenseits der Meerenge Daenerys Targaryen, die jenseits der Meerenge den Traum nicht aufgeben hat, den Thron ihres Vaters für das Haus Targaryen zurück zu erobern, verfolgt mit Interesse den Konflikt ihrer Feinde. Die Zeit ist reif, um in den Westen zu segeln, doch besitzt Daenerys dafür noch nicht die notwendigen Ressourcen, um ihre Anhänger und ihre Drachen sicher über die Meerenge zu transportieren. Nachdem sie die ehemaligen Sklavenstädte in den Griff bekommen hat, übergibt Daenerys die Regierung von Meereen an Daario Naharis. Haus Graufreud, Martell und Tyrell schließen sich Haus Targaryen an, um den Eisernen Thron zu erobern. Daraufhin reist Daenerys mit ihrer Flotte über die Meerenge nach Drachenstein, um sich dort auf den Krieg vorzubereiten. Nach großen Verlusten während des Überfalls auf ihre Flotte und der Einnahme von Rosengarten, verliert sie ebenfalls ihre Verbündeten aus dem Hause Martell, Tyrell und Graufreud. Ihr gelingt es einen Großteil der Lennisterarmee während der Schlacht auf dem Goldweg auszulöschen, bei der sie die Lennisters mit ihren Dothraki und ihrem Drachen Drogon angegriffen hat. Die überlebenden Truppen beugen das Knie und schließen sich Daenerys an. Randyll und Dickon Tarly werden bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt und hingerichtet. Nördlich der Mauer muss sie den Verlust ihres Drachens Viserion verkraften, der von einem Speer des Nachtkönigs getroffen wird. Nach dieser Mission beugt Jon vor Daenerys das Knie und schließt sich ihr an. Daenerys und sie verspricht ihm im Kampf gegen die Weißen Wanderer zu helfen. Sie reisen gemeinsam nach Königsmund, um mit Königin Cersei einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. Aufgrund Jons Ehrlichkeit scheinen die Verhandlungen zu scheitern, allerdings stimmt Cersei, nach einem Gespräch mit Tyrion, dem Waffenstillstand zu und schickt ihre Truppen zur Unterstützung in den Norden. Der König jenseits der Mauer Manke Rayder sammelte nördlich der Mauer seine Truppen von Wildlingen um sie gegen die Schwarze Festung zu führen, als der Krieg ausbrach hatte er zwar schon fast alle Wildlinge auf seiner Seite, aber er wollte auch aufgrund der umherziehenden Grenzer unter der Führung vom Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont seine Streitkräfte noch nicht offenbaren. Bei der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung konnte Manke Rayders Angriff verteidigt werden. Als sich Jon Schnee und Manke Rayder nördlich der Mauer treffen, werden die Wildlinge von Stannis Baratheon überrascht. Ihm gelingt es die Wildlinge zu besiegen und ihren König gefangen zu nehmen. Stannis bietet Manke an, dass er das Knie beugt, jedoch lehnt er dies ab. Daraufhin wird er zum Tode verurteilt und bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt. Kurz bevor ihn das Feuer erreicht, erlöst Jon ihn mit einem Pfeilschuss. Die Nachtwache Die Nachtwache spielt keine Rolle in den innenpolitischen Konflikten der sieben Königreiche. Sie verteidigt die Grenze der bekannten Welt an der großen Mauer und ist nicht an Macht oder Einfluss auf dem Kontinent interessiert. Aufgrund ihrer eigenen Regeln ist die Nachtwache neutral in diesem Krieg. Nach der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung gewähren sie Stannis Baratheon ein Quartier. Sie befürchten, was Tywin Lennister davon halten wird, da es schwer sein wird, zwei Könige glücklich zu machen. Allerdings bleiben sie ihrem Eid treu und mischen sich nicht weiter in den Krieg um die Krone ein. Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner, eine Gruppe von Gesetzlosen, die in den Flusslanden aktiv gegen die Lennister-Besatzung vorgeht, hat bisher weder dem Haus Starks noch dem Haus Baratheon Gefolgschaft geschworen. Besondere Zustimmung erhält die Bruderschaft aus dem einfachen Volk, das unter den Lennisters leidet. Um die Anführer der Bruderschaft aufzuspüren und ihre Aktivitäten zu unterbinden, haben die Lennisters deshalb begonnen, Dörfer zu überfallen und Bauern zu foltern oder hinzurichten. Nichtkombattanten nach der Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor Dies listet die Nichtkombattanten des Krieges des Fünf Könige nach der Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor auf Befehl Cersei Lennisters auf. Das Ereignis an sich ist eine wichtige und einschneidende Entwicklung in der Mittelphase des Krieges, denn damit endet die Baratheonlinie und die Lennister-Tyrell Allianz. Die Nachtwache Die Nachtwache bleibt auch nach der Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor ihrem Eid treu und interveniert nicht in dem Krieg der Fünf Könige, obwohl ein ehemaliger Lord Kommandant (Jon Schnee) mittlerweile zum König des Nordens proklamiert wurde. Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner ist noch immer ein Nichtkombattant und begibt sich nach Norden, um im wahren Krieg zu kämpfen, wie die meisten Mitglieder glauben, denn sie sind Anhänger des Roten Gottes. Sie unterstützen Jon Schnee und die Nachtwache gegen den Angriff der Wiedergänger und der Weißen Wanderer auf Ostwacht. Kriegsverlauf Ausbruch des Krieges [[Tywin Lennister|Tywin befiehlt seinem Sohn Jaime den Angriff auf die Flusslande|220px|thumb]] Auslöser für die Mobilmachung der Heere der Lennister und Starks war die Festnahme von Tyrion Lennister durch Catelyn Stark, die ihn des versuchten Mordes an ihrem Sohn Bran beschuldigte. Das Haus Lennister ließ seine Armeen aufmarschieren und besetzte mit 60.000 Mann die Flusslande. Ser Gregor Clegane übernahm den Befehl über eine Hilfstruppe und begann mit Vergeltungsmaßnahmen, die sich gegen die Gefolgsleute von Catelyns Vater, Lord Hoster Tully, richteten. König Robert wollte die Situation entschärfen, scheiterte aber und starb kurz darauf. Unmittelbar nach Roberts Tod versuchte Renly Baratheon, die Unterstützung von Eddard Stark zu gewinnen. Dieser lehnte sein Angebot ab und Renly war gezwungen, mit Loras Tyrell und weiteren Anhängern zu fliehen. Unter dem Schutz des Hauses Tyrell konnte sich Renly zum König der Sieben Königreiche krönen, während seine Verbündeten begannen, Truppen zu sammeln, um gegen Königsmund zu ziehen. Versuchte Regentschaftsübernahme Eddard Starks [[Eddard Stark, die Hand des Königs wird hingerichtet.|220px|thumb|left]] Prinz Joffrey verlor keine Zeit und bestieg, als Roberts vermeintlicher Erbe, den Eisernen Thron. Eddard, der Joffreys wahre Abstammung aufgedeckt hatte, plante seine Festnahme, wurde aber von Lord Petyr Baelish verraten und eingekerkert. Joffreys Anhänger wussten noch nicht, dass Eddard bereits einen Brief zu Stannis geschickt hatte, um ihn über seinen rechtmäßigen Thronanspruch als ältesten Sohn des Hauses Baratheon aufzuklären. Mit seinen begrenzten Mitteln begann Stannis auf der Insel Drachenstein mit der Aushebung einer eigenen Armee. Krieg in den Flusslanden In den Flusslanden hatte sich die Streitmacht der Lennisters in zwei Armeen von jeweils 30.000 Mann aufgeteilt. Ser Jaime Lennister führt eine Armee mit dem Ziel, die Burg Schnellwasser zu erobern, dem wichtigsten Stützpunkt des Hauses Tully. Ihm gelang es, die Lords der Flusslande in der Schlacht am Goldzahn zu besiegen und danach mit der Belagerung von Schnellwasser zu beginnen. Sein Vater Tywin Lennister führte die zweite Armee. Jaimes Siege erlaubten ihm ungehindert durch die Flusslande Richtung Nordwesten zu marschieren. Der [[Jaime Lennister|"Königsmörder" wird gefasst.|220px|thumb]] Die Verhaftung seines Vaters veranlasste Robb Stark, die Armeen des Nordens zu mobilisieren. Er sammelte ein Heer von 18.000 Mann, ehe er zur Entlastung der Flusslande Richtung Süden marschierte. Die Armee von Tywin zog am Ostufer des Trident entlang, um Robb abzufangen. Inzwischen hatte es Robb geschafft, durch ein Heiratsversprechen, die militärische Unterstützung des Hauses Frey zu gewinnen, wodurch sein Heer auf die gleiche Stärke, wie das der Lennisters anwuchs. Seine zusätzlichen Truppen nutzte Robb für ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Robb befahl einer Truppe von 2.000 Mann den Angriff auf Tywins Streitmacht und schickte sie damit in den sicheren Tod. Sie wurden in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm vollständig vernichtet. Tywins Kräfte waren dadurch gebunden und Robb konnte sich mit dem Rest seiner Armee bis nach Schnellwasser absetzen. Dort gelang es ihm, Jaime Lennister und einen Teil seiner Armee in die Wälder zu locken. In der darauf folgenden Schlacht im Wisperwald fügte Robb den Lennisters eine bedeutende Niederlage zu, zerstörte Jaimes Ruf und nahm den Königsmörder gefangen. Die Nachricht von Jaimes Niederlage machte Tywin schmerzlich bewusst, dass die Starks und Tullys nun in der Lage waren, eine übermächtige Streitmacht zu bilden. Er zog sich in die strategisch wichtige Burg Harrenhal zurück, die er befestigen ließ und für weitere Operationen in den Flusslanden nutzen wollte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begannen Renly und Stannis damit, eigene Armeen auszuheben. Die Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande waren nicht bereit einen der Baratheon Könige zu unterstützen und ernannten stattdessen Robb Stark zu ihrem König, der ihnen die Unabhängigkeit vom Eisernen Thron garantierte. Danach setzte König Robb den Kampf gegen die Lennisters fort und versuchte mit kleinen Scharmützeln deren Kräfte weiter zu schwächen. Sein Vorhaben, die feindliche Armee aus den Flusslanden zu vertreiben, traf nur auf geringen Widerstand, da die Lennisters bereits im Rückzug begriffen waren und sich bei Harrenhal, im Osten der Flusslande, neu formierten. Invasion der Westlande Tywin verschanzte sich immer weiter in Harrenhal und war unangreifbar für seine Feinde. Robb startete stattdessen eine Invasion der Westlande, in die Heimat der Lennisters. Dort wurde eine neue Armee ausgehoben, um die Verluste im Wisperwald auszugleichen. Die ungeschulten Truppen wurden nahe dem Dorf Ochsenfurt gesammelt und ausgebildet. Robb führte einen Überraschungsangriff und vernichtete in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt die gesamte Armee, bei der auch Ser Steffert Lennister getötet wurde. Nach der Niederlage waren die Westlande praktisch schutzlos. Danach erlangte Robb einen kleinen Sieg in der Schlacht am Gelben Arm, wodurch er die Kapitulation der Burg Bruch erreichte. Die drohende Niederlage vor Augen hatte Tywin eine schwierige Entscheidung zu treffen, entweder marschierte er Richtung Westen und begegnete Robb in der Schlacht oder er zog sich weiter Richtung Osten nach Königsmund zurück, um sich auf Stannis' Angriff vorzubereiten. Tywin musste seine Defensivposition aufgeben und beschloss, Robb zu stellen, als dieser seine Burg Casterlystein bedrohte. Derweil hatten die Lennisters bereits geheime Gespräche mit dem Haus Tyrell aufgenommen, die nach Renlys Ermordung zu Verhandlungen bereit waren. Währenddessen unterlief Edmure Tully, einem Vasallen Robbs, bei der Schlacht bei der Steinmühle ein schwerwiegender Fehler, als dieser Robbs Heer zur Hilfe eilte, als sich dieses auf einem strategischen Rückzug befand um Gregor Clegane, einem der wichtigsten Heerführer der Lennisterarmee gefangenzunehmen. Durch Edmures Einsatz zog sich Clegane vorzeitig zurück und die Lennisters legten Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Bündnis mit den Tyrells richteten. Eine weitere Schwächung erlebte Robb dadurch, dass dieser seine Geliebte Talisa Maegyr heiratete, und keine Tochter von Walder Frey, der daraufhin seine Truppen vom Starkheer abziehen ließ. Verhandlungen von Sturmkap [[Stannis Baratheon|Stannis und Renly treffen in der Sturmbucht aufeinander.|left|220px|thumb]] Stannis und sein jüngerer Bruder Renly beanspruchten beide den Eisernen Thron. Stannis hatte nur eine kleine Armee bei Drachenstein sammeln können und wurde durch die Rote Priesterin Melisandre beeinflusst. Renly war in der deutlich besseren Position. Hinter ihm standen die Lords der Sturmlande und er war mit Margaery Tyrell verheiratet, wodurch ihm das mächtige Haus Tyrell seine Armeen zur Verfügung stellte. So dann sammelte er bei Sturmkap seine Truppen, um nach Königsmund zu ziehen und die Herrschaft Joffreys zu beenden. Attentat auf Renly Baratheon Nach einem gescheiterten Treffen stellte Stannis seinem Bruder ein Ultimatum, sich ihm zu unterwerfen. Renly ignorierte seine Drohung und wurde dafür von einem Schatten, der von Melisandre erschaffen wurde, ermordet. Die Armee der Tyrells kehrte daraufhin in ihre Heimat zurück, während die Lords der Sturmlande Stannis ihre Treue schworen. Als letzter rechtmäßiger Erbe des Hauses Baratheon konnte Stannis, dank der Armee seines getöteten Bruders, in die Offensive übergehen. Aufstand von Königsmund Im Verlauf des Krieges suchten unzählige Flüchtlinge und Vertriebene Zuflucht in Königsmund, um Schutz vor den marodierenden Soldaten zu finden. Tyrion und Janos Slynt warnten Königin Cersei, dass die Unzufriedenheit der hungernden Flüchtlinge in Gewalt gegen Joffreys Herrschaft umschlagen könnte. Die Königin ignorierte ihre Warnung. König Joffrey und ein Teil der Stadtwache waren im Hafen, um Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon zu verabschieden, die für ein Heiratsbündnis nach Dorne verschifft wurde. Auf ihrem Rückweg zur Burg äußerte sich der Unmut des Gemeinen Volkes. Es beschimpfte Joffrey und schließlich wurde der König von einem Haufen Kuhmist im Gesicht getroffen. Obwohl er nur von ein paar Dutzend Wachen begleitet wurde, befahl Joffrey wutschnaubend die Aufrührer zu töten. Das Ergebnis war ein Aufstand, der sich in der ganzen Stadt ausbreitete. Die königliche Familie kehrte unversehrt in den Roten Bergfried zurück. In erbitterten Straßenkämpfen gelang es den rund zweitausend Soldaten der Stadtwache den Aufstand blutig niederzuschlagen. Viele Bürger und Soldaten wurden getötet, außerdem der Hohe Septon, der vom wütendem Mob, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, in Stücke gerissen wurde. Ebenso konnte Sandor Clegane die Verlobte des Königs, Sansa Stark, nur knapp vor einer Vergewaltigung durch die Aufständischen retten. Aufstieg des Kraken thumb|left|210px|Balon Graufreud mit seinen lebenden Kindern Während der Krieg zwischen Lennisters und Starks tobte, reiste Theon Graufreud nach Peik, der Hauptstadt der Eiseninseln und Familiensitz des Hauses Graufreud. Im Namen von Robb Stark nahm er Verhandlungen mit seinem Vater Balon Graufreud auf. Balon, der fest entschlossen war, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um sich erneut zum König über die Eiseninseln zu erklären, verlangte von seinem Sohn, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Trotz Zweifel entschied sich Theon aus Loyalität für seinen Vater. Balon nutzte seine Flotte, um die Küste im Norden zu überfallen. Seine Tochter Asha Graufreud erhielt den Befehl über einen Großteil der Flotte, derweil wurde Theon nur ein einziges Schiff zur Verfügung gestellt, mit dem er kleine Fischerdörfer angreifen sollte. Theon widersetzte sich und belagerte Torrhenschanze, um danach Winterfell angreifen zu können. Bran Stark ergab sich ihm kampflos und Theon wurde neuer Lord von Winterfell. Allerdings gelang wenig später Bran und seinem jüngerem Bruder Rickon mit zwei Dienern und ihren Wölfen die Flucht. Sie versteckten sich in den Katakomben von Winterfell und blieben für Theon unauffindbar. Um seinen Ruf zu wahren, ließ er zwei verbrannte Kinderleichen an den Mauern der Festung aufhängen und überzeugte die Anhänger der Starks so von Brans und Rickons Tod. Ramsay Schnee aus dem Haus Bolton führte einen Trupp aus Nordsoldaten und treuen Vasallen der Starks, um Winterfell zu befreien. Auf Befehl von Robb Stark wurde Winterfell belagert. Theon, der entschlossen war, die Festung mit seinen wenigen Männern zu verteidigen, hielt eine inspirierende Rede, um ihren Kampfgeist noch einmal zu wecken. Theon wurde von Dagmer verraten und niedergeschlagen, dabei fügte er Maester Luwin eine tödliche Wunde zu. Wahrscheinlich schlossen sich weitere von Theons Männer Dagmer an und lieferten ihren gestürzten Herren an Ramsay aus. Plünderung von Winterfell Lord Roose Bolton schickte seinen Bastard Ramsay nach Winterfell, um es von den Eisenmännern zu befreien und zurück zu erobern. Die Eisenmänner auf Winterfell schlugen Theon bewusstlos, da sie sich ergeben wollten. Ramsay häutete jeden Eisenmann auf Winterfell und ließ jeden Bewohner töten. Danach wurde Winterfell niedergebrannt. Bran, Rickon, Hodor, Osha und die beiden Schattenwölfe Sommer und Struppel konnten vorher jedoch fliehen. Kurz bevor sie Winterfell verlassen, finden sie Maester Luwin, der sich bis zum Götterhain von Winterfell retten konnte. Dort bittet er Osha darum ihn zu erlösen, was sie letztendlich auch tut. Die Gruppe flüchtet danach aus Winterfell. Schlacht am Schwarzwasser [[Tywin Lennister und Loras Tyrell entscheiden die Schlacht für sich.|220px|thumb]] Mit der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser erreichte der Konflikt seinen bisherigen Höhepunkt. Stannis griff mit seiner beachtlichen Flotte die Hauptstadt Königsmund an. Die Lennisters, die erneut in die Defensive gezwungen wurden, konnten dank Tyrion Lennister einen Teil der Flotte zerstören, indem ein Schiff beladen mit Seefeuer in Stannis' Verband detonierte. Den verbliebenen Schiffen gelang es dennoch Tausende von Soldaten an Land zu bringen, die von Stannis persönlich geführt wurden. Sandor Clegane und Tyrion griffen auch Stannis Landstreitmacht an und zerstörten zahlreiche seiner Belagerungswaffen. Der Übermacht waren sie allerdings alleine nicht gewachsen. Sie erhielten Unterstützung von Tywin Lennister, der im Gegensatz zu seiner erklärten Absicht, Robb Stark anzugreifen, mit seiner Armee nach Königsmund gezogen war, begleitet von den Truppen des Hauses Tyrells. Gemeinsam besiegten sie Stannis und vertrieben ihn aus Königsmund. Die Allianz zwischen Lennisters und Tyrells, die durch ein Ehebündnis zustande kam, veränderte das Kräftegleichgewicht zu Ungunsten von Robb Stark. Befreiung von Harrenhal Nachdem Tywin Lennister mit seinem Heer nach Osten aufgebrochen war, um Königsmund zu unterstützen, das von Stannis Baratheon bedroht wurde, rückte Robb Stark mit dem Heer des Nordens auf Harrenhal zu. Zuerst wollte er es belagern, doch als die Nordmänner die Burg erreichten, fanden sie sie verlassen vor. Sie mussten entsetzt feststellen, dass Gregor Clegane, der von Tywin als Kastellan eingesetzt wurde, jeden Gefangenen töten ließ. Rote Hochzeit thumb|220px|Roose Bolton ersticht Robb Stark Nachdem Robb Stark seinen Vasallen Rickard Karstark, wegen des Mordes an zwei Lennister Jungen, hinrichtete, verlor er dadurch beinah die hälfte seiner Armee. Um die Truppen der Karstarks zu ersetzen versuchte Robb seinen Onkel, Edmure Tully, Lord von Schnellwasser, mit einer Tochter von Walder Frey zu verheiraten um dadurch dessen Soldaten zurück zubekommen. Am Ende der Feierlichkeiten kam es jedoch zu Verrat durch Walder Frey und Roose Bolton, die sich beide mit Tywin Lennister verbündet hatten. Bei diesem Massaker wurden viele Vasallen des Nordens und der Flusslande getötet und die gesamte Armee vernichtet. Robb Stark, seine Mutter Catelyn Tully, seine Frau Talisa Maegyr und ihr ungeborenes Kind wurden dabei getötet. Mit diesem Verrat, der später als die Rote Hochzeit bekannt wurde, endete die Rebellion des Nordens und Roose Bolton wurde zum Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens ernannt. Purpurne Hochzeit thumb|250|Joffrey ist tot Die Purpurne Hochzeit markiert den Anfang der Mittelphase des Krieges und des Auseinanderbrechen der Lennister-Tyrell Koalition. König Joffrey wird bei seiner Hochzeit mit Margaery Tyrell vergiftet. Es wird sogleich Tyrion Lennister als Mörder vermutet, weil er sich angeblich für die Demütigungen seines Neffen rächen wollte. In Wahrheit ermordete Petyr Baelish zusammen mit Olenna Tyrell Joffrey, weil Margaerys Großmutter ihre Enkelin nicht mit einem "Monster" wie Joffrey verheiraten wollte. Aufgrund des auch gegen sie gehegten Mordverdachtes flieht Sansa Lennister (geb. Stark) aus der Hauptstadt mithilfe von Kleinfinger und begibt sich ins Grüne Tal von Arryn. Überfall auf Grauenstein Der Überfall auf Grauenstein ereignete sich, nachdem Ramsay Schnee Theons Glied abgeschnitten hatte und es seinen Verwandten nach Peik gesandt hatte. Daraufhin machte sich Asha mit fünfzig ausgewählten Männern auf den Weg nach Grauenstein, um ihren Bruder zu befreien. Sie fand ihn im Hundezwinger, jedoch wollte er nicht mit ihr kommen und sie wurde von Ramsay und einigen Boltonsoldaten sowie den Hunden aus Grauenstein vertrieben und musste ohne ihren Bruder nach Peik zurückkehren. Einnahme von Maidengraben Ramsay Schnee marschierte nach Maidengraben, um es den Eisenmännern, die es bei ihrem Überfall auf den Norden erobert hatten, wieder abzunehmen. Ramsay wandte einen Trick an, um sich der Festung zu bemächtigen, indem er Theon Graufreud, der jetzt nur noch sein Diener Stinker war, in die Burg sandte. Theon übermittelte der von Krankheite und Hunger geschwächten Besatzung Ramsays Botschaft, dass, wenn die Eisenmänner die Burg aufgeben würden, sie einfach abziehen könnten. Nach einigem Hin und Her nahmen die überlebenden Eisenmänner das Angebot an, doch Ramsay hinterging sie und ließ sie nach ihrer Kapitulation alle töten bzw. häuten, was im Norden unter den Starks verboten gewesen war. Doch Ramsay erachtete das Häuten als Tradition der Boltons und Traditionen seien wichtig, meinte er zu Theon. Attentat auf Tywin Lennister Tyrion wurde vor seiner bevorstehenden Exekution aus seiner Zelle von seinem Bruder befreit und begab sich daraufhin in die Gemächer seines Vaters, der Hand des Königs, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Dort traf er seine ehemalige Geliebte Shae an und erdrosselte sie. Dann nahm er eine Armbrust und fand seinen Vater auf dem Abort, wo er ihn auch erschoss. Daraufhin floh Tyrion mithilfe von Varys nach Essos. Die Erste Schlacht um Winterfell thumb|250px|Stannis' Armee wird angegriffen. Stannis Baratheon machte sich bereit, von der Schwarzen Festung aus in Richtung Winterfell zu marschieren. Zuvor versuchte er den Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache Jon Schnee dazu zubewegen, mit ihm zu ziehen, da ihm auch die Wildlinge folgen würden, die eine geeignete Unterstützung für sein Heer gewesen wären. Im Gegenzug würde Stannis ihn mit dem Namen Stark und dem Titel Wächter des Nordens belohnen. Als Jon den Vorschlag ablehnte zog Stannis mit Heer alleine gen Winterfell. Zur selben Zeit brach der Winter mit Schneestürmen ein was seinem Heer stark zusetzte, da dieses im ungefestigten Zeltlager campieren musste. Die Lage spitzte sich darauf immer weiter zu und Stannis kam in Handlungszwang da er den Winter ohne festes Lager nicht lange Überleben würde. Gleichsam erschwerten die Schneestürme einen großangelegten Feldzug gegen die Boltons auf Winterfell Mit der Opferung seiner Tochter wurde der Schnee durch "den Herrn des Lichts" geschmolzen und der Weg frei gemacht. Doch zu seinem Unglück musste er feststellen, dass die Hälfte seiner Armee sowie alle Söldner, desertiert waren. Dennoch machte er sich mit seiner ermüdeten Armee auf den Weg. Bei Winterfell angekommen wollte Stannis eine Belagerung beginnen, doch die Boltons machten einen Ausfall mit dreitausend Reitern. Auf freiem Feld wurden Stannis und seine Männer vernichtend geschlagen und er schwer verwundet. Brienne von Tarth, die ihn für den Mord an seinem Bruder Renly für schuldig erklärt, tötet ihn. Mit seinem Tod und dem seiner Tochter ist die Linie der Baratheons (inoffiziell) erloschen. Attentat auf Myrcella Baratheon Nach dem erfolglosen Versuch Jaime Lennisters, Myrcella Baratheon ohne Aufsehen aus Dorne nach Königsmund zu bringen und dem gescheiterten Attentat auf Myrcella durch die Sandschlangen wurde Myrcella auf der Rückfahrt nach Königsmund von Ellaria Sand vergiftet. Diese gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss mit präparierten Lippen. Myrcella starb an Bord des Schiffes, als sie sich mit Jaime gerade darüber unterhielt, dass sie froh sei, dass er ihr leiblicher Vater sei. Der Tod Myrcellas vor Jaimes Augen kam einer Kriegserklärung Dornes an die Häuser Lennister und Baratheon gleich, obwohl Fürst Doran immer auf Frieden ausgewesen war. Kurz darauf putschte dann Ellaria Sand mit den Sandschlangen in Dorne. Ellaria Sands Putsch in Dorne thumb|220px|Ellaria Sand tötet ihren Fürsten|left Ellaria Sand ermordete zusammen mit den Sandschlangen Fürst Doran Martell und seinen Sohn Trystan, weil sie der Ansicht waren, dass Doran als Fürst zu schwach wäre und Ellaria in den Krieg mit den Lennisters ziehen wollte. Daraufhin war das Haus Martell in seinem Mannesstamm erloschen und Ellaria Sand, die ehemalige Geliebte Oberyn Martells, übernahm die Herrschaft. Attentat auf Roose Bolton Beim Attentat auf Roose Bolton tötete Ramsay Bolton seinen Vater, seine Stiefmutter und deren neugeborenes Kind, da er seine Stellung als künftiger Wächter des Nordens bedroht sah. Harald Karstark war Zeuge und Unterstützer Ramsays und ihm fortan loyal. Daraufhin befahl Ramsay Maester Wolkan, Nachricht an alle Häuser des Nordens zu schicken und zu behaupten, dass Roose Bolton von seinen Feinden ermordet worden sei. Attentat auf Balon Graufreud thumb|220px|Balon trifft den zurückgekehrten Euron Balon Graufreud, der König der Eiseninseln, wird von seinem Bruder Euron, der nach langer Zeit wieder nach Peik zurückgekehrt ist, von einer Hängebrücke geworfen, weil Euron selber begehrt, König zu werden. Als Konsequenz findet das Königsthing auf den Eiseninseln statt. Königsthing auf den Eiseninseln Beim Königsthing auf den Eiseninseln, das auf die Ermordung Balon Graufreuds folgte, bewarben sich sowohl Asha Graufreud, die von ihrem zurückgekehrten Bruder Theon unterstützt wurde, und Euron Graufreud, der nach langer Zeit auf See nach Peik gekommen war, um den Salzthron. Beide sagten, dass sie eine große Flotte bauen wollten, um den Eiseninseln wieder Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen. Euron gewann das Thing. Daraufhin floh Asha mit ihrem Bruder und vielen Gefolgsleuten, nachdem sie Euron der besten Schiffe beraubt hatten, nach Meereen, um sich dort Daenerys Targaryen anzuschließen. Zweite Belagerung von Schnellwasser thumb|220px|Schnellwasser während der Belagerung|left Einen Moment der Schwäche nutzend konnte Brynden "der Schwarzfisch" Tully mit einigen getreuen seine Familienburg Schnellwasser von den Freys zurückerobern und sich dort verschanzen. Die Freys begannen darauf mit einer Belagerung, die jedoch aussichtslos war, da Brynden genug gerüstet war um mindestens ein Jahr der Belagerung standzuhalten. Weshalb Jamie Lennister mit einigen Tausend Mann nach Schnellwasser reist um die Belagerung zu beenden. Die Belagerung von Schnellwasser wird von da an von den Freys und Lennisters gemeinsam durchgeführt, um die von Brynden Tully und wenigen Tullysoldaten (um die 1000) von den Freys zurückeroberte Burg wieder zu besetzen. In die Belagerung an sich waren insgesamt um die 12.000 Lennister- und Freysoldaten involviert, es kam aber zu keiner größeren Schlacht, da Jamie durch die List Edmure Tully vorzuschicken und von den Tully-Loyalisten die Treue zu fordern, die Burg aufgegeben wurde. Danach stürmten Lennister- und Frey-Soldaten die Burg und töteten nach einem Schwertkampf Brynden Tully. Das Ende der Belagerung markiert vorerst auch das Ende des Krieges in den Flusslanden, denn jeder Stark- oder Tullyloyalist wurde besiegt. Die Belagerung zeigte den Lennisters aber auch die Schwäche ihrer Alliierten, den Freys, auf und Jaime Lennister merkte das gegenüber Walder Frey beim folgenden Siegesbankett auch an. Die Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell Jon Schnee und seine Halbschwester Sansa Stark, die Ramsay Bolton entkommen ist, versuchen die Boltons und ihre Verbündeten, die Karstarks und die Umbers, aus Winterfell zu vertreiben. Dafür sammeln sie eine Armee von gut 2500 Mann, hauptsächlich bestehend aus Wildlingen und einigen hundert Soldaten kleinerer Häuser, denn z. B. Robett Glauer hatte ihnen die Hilfe verweigert, und marschieren nach Winterfell, wo sie zuerst mit Ramsay und seinen Verbündeten verhandeln, nachdem dies aber kein Resultat erbringt, kommt es am nächsten Tag zur thumb|220x220px|Das Arrynheer durchbricht die Boltonphalanx Entscheidungsschlacht um die Herrschaft im Norden. Diese Schlacht gewinnen die zahlenmäßig total unterlegenen und auch noch in die Falle Ramsays getappten Starkgeschwister nur dank des Eingreifens von Petyr Baelish und 15.000 Rittern des Grünen Tals, die den eingekesselten Jon Schnee befreien und das Boltonheer fast vollständig vernichten. Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor thumb|220px|Die Zerstörung der Septe|left Cersei Lennister will mit der Zerstörung der Septe und dem Tod aller in ihr verhindern, dass ihr selber vom Hohen Spatz der Prozess gemacht wird. Sie nutzt dazu Qyburn und Seefeuer, der gleichzeitig Großmaester Pycelle von seinen "kleinen Vögeln" ermorden lässt. Bei der Zerstörung der Septe kommen die Königin, ihr Bruder, ihr Vater, Kevan Lennister, der Hohe Spatz und viele weitere Würdenträger des Reiches um, die sich dort versammelt hatten. Als Reaktion auf den Tod seiner geliebten Frau begeht König Tommen Suizid, indem er sich aus einem Fenster stürzt. Noch am gleichen Tag lässt sich Cersei von Qyburn zur Königin der Andalen, der Ersten Menschen und Beschützerin der Sieben Königslande krönen. Damit endet faktisch die Herrschaft des Hauses Baratheon. Attentat auf den Zwillingen thumb|220px|Arya tötet Walder Frey. Arya Stark kehrt nach ihrem Aufenthalt in Braavos nach Westeros zurück und ermordet dort Walder Frey und zwei seiner Söhne als Rache für die Rote Hochzeit und dem damit verbundenen Tod ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruder. Perfide ist, dass sie dem alten Walder Frey seine beiden toten Söhne in Pastete serviert, bevor sie ihn tötet. Dies erinnert an die Legende des Rattenkochs, der den Sohn des Königs tötete und ihm diesen dann als Pastete servierte. Nachdem Arya Walder getötet hat, nimmt sie sein Gesicht und tarnt sich als Walder Frey. Sie ruft alle männlichen Mitglieder des Hauses zusammen und will ein Fest veranstalten. Jeder erhält einen Becher Wein und Arya hält als Walder eine Rede. Die Männer stoßen an und trinken von dem Wein, als sie plötzlich anfangen zu husten und sterben. Als alle Männer tot waren, gibt Arya sich vor den hinterbliebenden Frauen zu erkennen. Sie sagt den Frauen, dass sie erzählen sollen, was hier geschehen ist, denn der Norden vergisst nicht. Daraufhin verlässt sie die Zwillinge. Gerichtsprozess von Petyr Baelish thumb|220px|left|Petyr steht vor Gericht Auf Winterfell muss Petyr Baelish sich schließlich für seine Taten verantworten. Baelish fiel einer geplanten Täuschung der Stark-Geschwister zu Opfer. Er versuchte die beiden Schwestern gegeneinander aufzuhetzen, allerdings verbündeteten sie sich gegen Baelish, um ihn eine Falle zu stellen. Er muss sich bei dem Prozess u.A. für die Beauftragung des Mordes an Jon Arryn und die darauffolgende Anstachelung der Starks gegen die Lennisters, das geplante Attentat auf Bran Stark, den Mord an Lysa Arryn und den Verrat an ihrem Vater und der Familie verantwortlichen. Petyr Baelish wird zum Tode verurteilt und von Arya Stark hingerichtet. Siehe auch * * Galerie WappenHausArryn.PNG|'Haus Arryn' WappenHausMartell.PNG|'Haus Martell' WappenHausTargaryen.PNG|'Daenerys Targaryen' WappenHausGraufreud.PNG|'Haus Graufreud' WappenHausLennister.PNG|'Haus Lennister' Einzelnachweise en:War of the Five Kings es:Guerra de los Cinco Reyes fr:Guerre des Cinq Rois pl:Wojna Pięciu Królów pt-br:Guerra dos Cinco Reis ru:Война пяти королей uk:Війна п'яти королів zh:五王之战 Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige